i dream only of you
by nihal1983
Summary: fanfiction of case closed :conan is tired of the treatment he receives from mouri kogorou and runs away and reveals that he is shinichi to Ran and challenges kogorou to a duel .things get messed up as Ran goes missing.will Conan make it in time to save he


What is love ? Why do people fall in love? What is it that makes people fall in love? Do I love Shinichi ? Does he love me or will we remain just friends ?"these questions kept swirling around in Ran's mind like a whirlpool that never stops or slows down as she was lying in her bed thinking of all the times she spent with Shinichi and the times he vanished without a trace leaving her empty."huh ah!why do i keep thinking about that mystery otaku, who can solve and unravel tough cases but yet is clueless about my feelings" sighed Ran as her eyelids started to droop growing heavy with sleep casting its subtle veil over her dragging her to the land of dreams where reality has no hold , where desires give rise to an alternate reality , a world made by us for us.  
"Ran,Ran,Ran " a loud voice accompanied by a splash of cold water woke her up from her sleep as her half opened eyes caught sight of a furiously laughing Shinichi." Shinichi, you baka,why did you have to do that, I'm all wet now baka why are you laughing", yelled Ran who was sprang out of bed intending to punish Shinichi for his childish behaviour. After a few Ran stopped in her tracks staring at Shinichi looking bewildered . "Hey Ran, no need to be so serious it was just a joke with your face like that I could'nt help but laugh" said Shinichi as he approached Ran tentatively ready to dive out of the way of one of her karate moves.  
"Shinichi what are you doing in my house? where is Otou-san and Conan-kun?" asked Ran her eyes searching for them.This caught him by surprise."What are you talking about? are you feeling ok? do u have a fever or something?" said Shinichi looking worried as he pressed his forehead against hers. "hmm, seems fine" he said looking a little relieved.  
"what are you doing baka coming so close to me " said Ran blushing " Stop changing the topic and tell me why are you here?" asked Ran looking for an answer.  
"Ha ha stop joking Ran don't you remember, we've been married for 6 months now and we are staying in our own mansion?" said Shinichi in a tone that said conveyed that Ran was pulling his leg.  
" M..MMaried,who us? How can it be ? I'm just 17 and in high school.How can we get married?" blurted Ran expecting her family to jump out telling her that they were pulling her leg.  
"Stop joking Ran , yesterday night you were telling me about how we have not been your parents place for 2 months now, and so you called them over for dinner tonight ,don't tell me you forget that. Dumbo stop thinking so deeply it might be a little stress due to all the all nighters you've been pulling for that court case you were helping your mom with." said Shinichi ruffling her hair and planting a kiss on her right cheek leaving her blushing again.  
"Anyways I gotta go to the station, Chief inspector Megure called me in the morning about a case so i have to leave now, Ill be back before 4pm rest till then Ill help you with the menu later" said Shinichi rushing out of the door slamming it behind him.  
"This must be a dream surely it can't be true all the things i've dreamed of are turning into reality,dad and mom back together, me becoming a lawyer. and marrying shinichi" Ran mumbled to herself pinching her arm to see whether that will bring her back to reality , but nothing seemed to happen."Then it must be true since the pain feels real, even if its a dream i dont want to wake up" thought Ran as she made her way to the bedroom thinking of taking a little nap before doing the cooking.

after waking up from a dreamless sleep Ran felt refreshed enough to forget her morning's antics and was now focused on entertaining her parents. This would be the first time they were visiting her house and she was excited. Despite all the happiness that was filling her heart there was a she felt a pricking sensation as if to say something was not right.As if to confirm this the bell rang and Ran hurried to answer the bell knowing it was Shinichi. "Welcome back Shinichi" said Ran taking the bag out of his hand and dragging him to the living room."Well you must be tired I'll get you some tea so sit down and rest for sometime I need your help later.  
" Huh,what's this all about in the morning you were looking like a dried fish and now all of a sudden your full of spirits? Did something good happen while I was gone?" said Shinichi unable to contain his smile and joy at having Ran return to normal.  
The evening passed without much event with the family enjoying themselves over dinner reminiscing and exchanging stories.  
Refusing the invitation to stay over Rans's parents left at around 11 pm . The tired couple after having spent their energy towards hosting the evening retired to bed. As Ran was about to enter the bed in which Shinichi was already asleep , she felt that strange pricking sensation again as if something was bothering her but she was unable to place it.  
"What is this uneasiness I'm feeling, am I missing something ? No I turned off all the lights the gas no that was not it.What could it be" wondered Ran .Unable to work it out Ran pulled her self besides Shinchi and put her arms around his back with her face resting on his back.His back was warm and somehow that warmth seemed to melt her worried heart making her forget her turbid thoughts.  
"Say Shinichi ,are you still awake, can we talk for a bit " Ran whispered in his ear."Of course Ill be awake after the way u held me as if ready to do a german suplex, geez can't you be a little more gentle. I think I broke a rib" grimaced Shinichi rubbing his sides turning to face Ran who seemed on the verge of tears.  
" Aho, dont cry I was joking Ran" said Shinichi scratching his head unable to think of a way to comfort her.  
" I'm sorry, I'm sorry Shinichi I held you so hard because I dint want you to leave me alone again.Everytime I need you and am alone you always run away saying case this case that. Cant you understand me even a little. Do you love me? tell me Shinichi" Ran looked pleadingly towards him with tears streaming down her face her eyes filled with expectation.  
"Of course I love you Ran , I always have and always will i told you before you are more important to me than anything else in the world" said Shinichi in a soothing gentle voice that radiated love and care.  
These words put her heart at ease but yet she felt the urge to confirm this."well then why dont you prove this, How do I know that your not just saying this to satsify me." said Ran waiting eagerly to see how he would reply.  
Shinichi looked unperturbed ,his eyes twinkling a gentle smile creeping up his face. HE Leant forward and took Ran in his arms and locked his lips onto hers in a hot kiss. Ran felt the strength draining out of her as she closed her eyes savoring the taste of this passionate kiss. After a few minutes Shinichi then separated his lips from hers, held her by the shoulders giving her a gentle smile as if it say everything is alright. Ran smiled back and gave him hug as they fell asleep in each others embrace.  
What happens when the border between dreams and reality is no longer visible. will reality merge into the dream or vice versa. it is a situation that is nearly impossible to fathom as those who who lost that distinction hardly come back to reality. they are locked in their own world bound by their own desires and wishes, a desire to free themselves from harsh reality. those who have made it back from such a trauma have often confirmed that a single thought or word from a person they love provided the anchor that they required to make their way back into reality.this is what Ran has been experiencing for the past 24 hrs after being exposed to a "hybrid hallucinogen" that unlocks the subconscious mind and throws the mind of balance inducing a dream like state even though the person is awake. in a sense the person is daydreaming ,to that person the body reacts to the dream that he sees in a way it would to real world stimulii.which means the person's dream is his reality.

few days earlier:

"oji-san, you have a call from Inspector Megure", said Conan shouting to make himself heard to a drunk Kogorou singing to the tune of the new YOKO single being broadcast on the TV.  
"H...ellllo, Inspector Megure , pleasant surprise, what is it that you need the assistance of the great detective Kogorou" said Kogorou going into one of his annoying laughter fits.  
" Mouri kun, do you remember the Beika chemical factory robbery a fortnight ago , we intercepted a transmission by accident when one of our patrol cars was making a round of the harbour area ,we managed to catch the gang but the leader was missing. It seems they were making a new type of hallucinogen based of the research of Dr.Joshi and Dr.Tanaka of the Beika Pharmaceuticals. the aim of the research was to create a drug that would cure sleeplessness without side effect, but it seems the drug in the 2nd stage is a hallucinogen that induces a dream like state for 24-48hrs period and if not treated within that time it could become permanent or leave the brain damaged"  
"We managed to get most of the drug but a part of the container went missing during the raid and that quantity is enough to cause mass hysteria and panic", said a troubled Megure unable to contain the fear and anxiety in his voice with the fate of thousands of people depending on how they handle the case from here.

"don't worry kaibu san , i'll solve the case for you" said Kogorou with a big grin that made Conan wanna put him to sleep with his tranquilizer.  
"Ne, oji-san don't you think it's strange that even though its such a high profile robbery the research group involved does'nt seem to care at all. They are working as if nothing is happening",said Conan thinking aloud with his mind shifting into overdrive with all the possible combinations rapidly being processed in his mind.  
"Shut up", barked Mouri ,giving him a hit on the head "A half-pint like you would'nt know a case even if it hit him in the face.  
"Actually Mr.Defective-san, I mean Detective-san lets see you solve the case before I do, and if you do I'll leave this house and never come back, but if I win you must promise never to speak badly about me again"said Conan in a voice that made the adults in the rooms stop and listen and for a little moment it was forgotten that the person speaking these words of profound authority was still a kid.  
Saying this Conan stomped out of the room not looking back to see the stunned reaction on the faces of Ran and Mouri.K. The anger and frustration that was being built up in him seemed to swell to dangerous proportions and he felt that staying there would endanger his secret. Ran unable to comprehend what was going on she was caught between her respect for her father and her feelings for Conan.  
this time she decided to go after Conan as she knew her father was in the wrong."Dad ,I'm going after Conan",said Ran running after Conan. 05/23/08 "Wait Conan,don't be rash,what can a small kid like you do? You're against professionals,they have killed the guards already" said Ran gasping for breaths running behind Conan who ran into the Kudo house.  
"Huh?Why is he going there I thought he was going to Agasa's house." thought a confused Ran following him her mind blank .  
"Conan,Conan answer me why are you in Shinichi's house ?There is no one living here" asked Ran .  
The sun was quietly setting in the horizon ,the last rays of light were filling the room giving it an eerie look .Conan was standing infront of the bookshelf with his face turned towards the window his eyes not visible. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air like the heavy air before an approaching storm.  
The silence was abruptly broken by Haibara who barged in through the front door shouting "Conan you cant do this,You said you would'nt, please dont .you know what will happen if they find out",her voice thick with emotions,fear and unbelief.  
"Sorry Haibara, but i'm at my limit I can't take this anymore. My mind will explode if I keep it in anymore"  
"Ran listen to me carefully,what I'm about to tell you may surprise you but it is true" said Conan explaining the events of the past few months as brief as possible starting from his encounter with the Black Organization and how he was solving all the cases behind their backs making sure to leave out all the details about Haibara.  
As he finished Ran who was listening with unbelief walked up to him and slapped him as she fell on her knees sobbing.  
"Why did'nt you tell me this before you Idiot I had this suspicion so many times but i couldnt prove it.Why!! don't you trust me" grabbing his collar."Do you know how much I was worried that you would leave me all alone"she said crying like a little girl.  
"Sorry Ran there were times i wanted to tell you but I couldnt put you in any danger. 05/24 Its not about trust Ran my trusting you could have got you killed, but now there is no choice maybe we all will die soon so it does'nt matter anymore right"said Shinichi unable to comfort Ran.  
"Stop talking like that you fool millions of lives are at stake here, or don't you care anymore" said Ran still sobbing in between the words.  
"Ran you are talking about supporting people ,helping them right I understand but what about me Ran who is going to solve my problem huh can you think of that people rely on others to solve their problems because they are too cowardly "said Shinichi turning his head away from Ran as he was unable to meet her eyes for he knew that she would find out that he was lying to her.He knew that if he told her that he was going to solve the case she would follow him like a little lost puppy.But he could'nt allow this it was far too dangerous .He wanted to keep her away with his words till he could solve the case and then he would explain everything later on.  
"Idiot"said Ran wiping her tears"You were the one who said that you did'nt do this for fame or money because you wanted to know the truth were you lying when you said that"  
Shinichi approached Ran slowly who was still on the floor and gave her a hug and said "Sorry" as he put her to sleep with a tranquilizer dart "I was foolish to think that by being rude you would get upset and leave"he whispered into her ear.  
"Ara, how kind of you first you endanger her while telling her the truth about yourself and then try to keep her from this temporary danger by pretending to be mean and when that failed you put her to sleep ha ha" said Haibara with a smirk on her face .But she knew that with this she had probably lost her chance to make room in Shinichi's heart.She could'nt bring to tell him that she loved him even though she knew that he loved Ran .She had hoped that if things remained the way they were she could make a place for herself ."Well its none of my business , but if the organization finds about me I might have to kill you"she said knowing well that it was an idle threat.  
"well before all that lets catch those assholes and put an end to this case "said Shinichi his eyes twinkling licking his lips with the prospect of the case.  
"Hakase can you find some information for me on Beika pharmacueticals and the director of research Dr.Amane "said Shinichi while browsing through some old news clips about an accident 2 years ago at the Beika labs where a young researcher went missing after an accident involving some toxic chemicals.  
"Kudo kun, don't tell me you already know who the culprit is."asked Haibara looking at the triumphant smile on Shinichi's face.  
"True but I still have to confirm one thing ,Haibara come with me lets pay Beika labs a visit we might find something interesting there" said Shinichi dragging her with him .  
The Beika labs was an ultra modern building with an earthquake proof frame which would tilt ever so tightly offsetting any movement in the earth. The building seemed even more impressive the closer they got to it.  
"Sorry but we can't let kids inside " said the security guard who seemed to be on the edge, probably after the break-in, turning them outside.There were units patrolling every inch of the perimeter. The building was surrounded by an electric fence.The professor parked the car a couple of blocks away so as to not arouse any suspicion.  
"Hakase can't you do something"asked Shinichi"You did some research for them some years back right,you can tell them you need to meet someone you know and we're inside..." a loud shout interrupted Shinichi stopping him mid sentence.  
An wizened old man ran up to them shouting"Oi Oi!Agasa you idiot i thought you had kicked the bucket after you stopped calling me at the end of last year." "Well sorry old man I was busy making money with my latest inventions" replied Agasa laughing heartily."Shinichi did you think i'd come without being prepared" whispered Agasa giving him a triumphant smile.  
"Well, come inside" said the man whom Agasa introduced as Dr.Fugi. With the formal introductions done Dr.Fuji took them into his office . The office was swanky for an old man with a tiger rug at least a few feet long adorning the floor. Shinichi who stepped on its head suddenly winced a let out a pathetic little yelp,imagining what it must feel like having somebody walk over you. The walls were covered with animal trophy heads whose marble eyes seemed to follow them wherever they went.shinichi who loved animals looked in disgust at the trophies,Dr.Fuji laughed loudly looking at Shinichi's peeved expression and said "don't worry none of these animals were not killed they were found dead,so no cruelty to animals whatsoever.  
"Well getting to the point about the accident 2 years ago the information was classified but i manage to get some information ,it seems the young scientist who went missing came up with revolutionary way to use hallucinogens, instead of misuse he came up with a mix of several halucinogens that would increase human concentration and perception in the sense that it would improve the brains performance for short durations of time. also the same medicine with different mix would serve as a sleep inducer with no side effects, but in the end the research was never completed due to the accident.Now Dr.Joshi and his team were working on the same research with a good success rate and then somebody stole their research and followed by the Beika chem break-in.His body was found later with his face burned beyond recognition .there was an investigation but the team did not find anything conclusive and the case was closed as an accident.The strange thing was that they found a unknown drug in his system after the autopsy his body was handed over to his relative I guess it took 2 days to resolve the issue.We havent heard from his family ever since ,I heard rumors that they shifted abroad after the incident.The other issue is Dr.Amane joined us a year as Head for drugs research. he has a lot of recommendations from University of France and England and has had his hand in several successful drugs and he also seemed suited for the position that we had."Dr.fuji said explaining on brief the events of the past year.  
"Something seems to be funny about the way Dr.Amane appears on the radar out of nowhere he seems to have the same height as the missing doctor also he seems to know a lot about the research 2 years ago.Is it my imagination or..." said Shinichi looking tense ."Haibara do you think the Black Organization might have something to do with this"."i dont know Kudo I came to Japan just about a year ago",replied Haibara who seemed to be staring at Kudo intensely."What happened is there something on my face "asked shinichi."No its just that I keep wondering how do you manage to bring the BO in every situation, it seems to me you are obsessed wit them"." Its true what you say, but look at it like this I wouldnt have been in this place if it werent for them also If they were looking for more efficient ways to kill people dont you think new drugs would be one way to do it.Also what bothers me is that Dr.Tanaka seems too calm ,even when they interviewed him he seemed to speak in a manner which said that he either anticipated or expected this to happen, i managed to bug his car before we entered the building" said shinichi adjusting the receiver in his glasses to pick the signal of the bug.  
"Im amazed again Kudo at wht you're capable "said Haibara giving a I lost again shrug "Shhh!" said Shinichi motioning Haibara to keep quiet"Im picking up something on the bug ","Hakase please keep Dr.Fuji busy and try to find any information on the scientists family, Im going to the beetle the signal in here seems to feeble running out of the door with Haibara.  
The sound of a phone being opened reached Shinichi's ears who carefully cocked his ears trying to listen to the sound of the keys being pressed.On the third note his face turned pale as if his worst nightmare had come true.It was the number of the BO's boss."Cognac, I hope everything goes according to plan" a harsh voice seemed to speak at the other end."Yes boss the decoys we planted at the abandoned factory seemed to work the police found what we wanted them to find." "Any interferences to the plan must be terminated ""Yes boss we seem to have a couple of pesky flies poking their nose where it does'nt belong one of them is that annoying highschool detective Kudo, well it seems he was making some inquiries into the case. We manipulated the data to lead them away from the truth .Our "Con" seems to working well .Also we have another one by the name of Mouri.k he seems like a buffoon to me but we'll keep an eye out for him and as for Kudo we have an insurance against him.It seems that this morning one of our men found his girlfriend wandering at the riverside factory .It seems she turned out to be a good specimen for the test,she put up a fight at first but the drug seemed too powerful for her.also I took care of the only evidence to this as well. I have to go boss Im going to meet the others at the site to begin preparations for the final stage." a click of the phone being closed rang in Kudo's ears.  
Haibara who was watching his face turn pale asked"Kudo-kun whats wrong" "they they ... have Ran "replied Shinichi the words left his mouth reluctantly. "What are you sure?"replied a shocked Haibara "Ya I heard Tanaka talking about it apparently he is part of the BO and his code name is Cognac, he talked about Ran being a test subject for the drug. She is in danger.We need to get her quickly before the drug hurts her permanently.That idiot i should have known that she would have done something like that ."said a deperate Shinichi. "Dont be so desperate Kudo-kun, we dont know where she is being held "said Haibara.  
"I need to talk to Dr.Amane first",said Shinichi rushing past a pair of bewildered guards.  
"Dr.Amane's office was located on the third floor of the building .Shinichi knocked on the door but seemed to get no reply,He tried the knob and the door opened,he took his time entering searching for booby traps that might have been set .On entering the room he found that the window blinds had been drawn making the room dark ."Dr.Amane ,are you in here "he called only to hear his voice echo across the room,Shinichi approached his desk tentatively to find that the chair had been turned to face the windows .He turned the chair to find the limp body of Dr.Amane slumped in the chair with a bullet wound in his stomach,he checked for pulse fearing the worst and was relieved to find a faint pulse.shinichi immediately called the ambulance and 15min later the Dr was on the way to the hospital,After a couple of hours of surgery he was declared stable and transferred to a room,after a day he seemed to regain consciousness and was allowed to talk to visitors.  
"Dr.Amane or should I call you Dr.Kei the scientist who supposedly died around 2 years ago" said Shinichi .The room seemed to be stunned into silence."What do you mean Kudo-kun, how is that possible his body was found in the wreckage"said a shocked Haibara.  
"True it struck me as strange when I read the case files they found a strange drug in his blood stream which did not match any known sedatives or poisons. I thought what if he found a way to fake his death because he was being threatened It would not be surprising if that unknown compound was the drug he was working on.Also it was a little strange that his family suddenly disappeared its as if he had help faking his death .I called Jodie sensei to confirm this it seems the FBI had its suspicion on Tanaka but had no proof to arrest him so they had Dr.Kei enrolled in the Witness Protection plan and translocated his family.After recuperating in France Dr.Kei decided to change his name and come back to Japan to act as a decoy to flush Tanaka isnt that right Dr.Kei " said Shinichi explaining his deductions .  
"As expected of the great detective Kudo Shinichi, Jodie told me to be careful around you because she did not want you to be in more danger then you are,when did you notice that I was Kei." asked Dr.Amane "Well i happened to look at some of your footage before the accident during a presentation and you had a habit of twirling the pen in your right hand whenever you were asked a question that pressurized you. And when I spoke to you the other day you seemed to be nervous and twirled the pen in the same way also i read your research logs you had knowledge of the research being held 3 years ago even though it was classified it was as if it was your own research. The final piece that confirmed that for me was the cream you were using the plastic surgeon did a good job of repairing your face but you seemed to use a reaction prevention or sun block whenever you went outside meaning that your grafted skin had not settled well even after a year.am I right" said Shinichi." Yes you are,faking my death was real hard because I had no idea whether it would work .As you know that the drug I worked on was a hallucinogen .I found that by adding a few things to Galantamine a powerful hallucinogen used to incur lucid dreams the brain could be made ore productive even for a few minutes allowing to increase productivity and by changing its composition a little it could be used to slow down the vital signs of the brain hence the body, I thought it would help chronic patients and those with severe bleeding . I was approached by Tanaka who said that he was a part of an large organization that was interested in my research.They would fund my research and I would give the rights to them. I agreed but I happened to overhear Tanaka ordering a hit on somebody and I changed my mind and refused the offer. i received several threatening notes and strange things started to happen around me. One day I received a call saying that if I refused to co-operate I would lose my life.But the next day Jodie came to my aide explaining her suspicion and asked for my help to capture Tanaka and the rest is as you know .It took me nearly 6months to get a new personality I thought it was perfect well I guess you cant fool the eyes of a detective huhu? I befriended Tanaka saying that I had been sent the research on the drug by Kei and was looking to restart the research, he took the bait and recommended me for the job and the drug was completed a few weeks back and we were on the trials ,but he came to my office today and said that i was no longer needed and shot me, luckily the bullet passed through my stomach missing my vital organs" said Dr.Amane sighing as if a big load had been lifted off his heart."Sorry Dr.Fuji I deceived you ,I had no choice"."Well it doesn't matter anymore Im relieved that you're safe"said Dr.Fuji "Well cool kid we should leave we dont have much time to find Tanaka" said Jodie "Dont worry Amane there will be guards here 24 hrs a day so rest easy you have done your part"  
"so do you have any clues to where they might be hiding cool kid" asked Jodie as they got in the car that was waiting for them with Robert, Jodie's boss at the wheel.  
"Well for one thing I know from the conversation between uncle and Inspector , they were targeting a water supply, but what bothers me is that Tanaka said that they were decoys at the warehouse by the river.But looking at it why would they want to hold hostage the whole city, the BO usually works through the shadows.Its true that targeting water treatment plant is good since we get our drinking water from there,but there are three such places for Tokyo.And you said that your men checked the places out. The other thing that bothers me is that while he was speaking he stressed on the word "Con". taking the meaning it means bluff or lie but the other means..." ha ha ha laughed Shinichi "What's so funny "asked Jodie."I figured out where Tanaka is and where Ran might be.Did you know there were going to execute a criminal today night 8pm at the Tokyo Central Prison by lethal injection .That criminal was a highly trained assassin that had carried out the assassinations of several politicians all over the world as well as several businesses whom they caught because he was involved in a traffic collision a 2years back and Interpol decided to get rid of him deeming him too dangerous for public safety and it seems that according to Hakase , Beika Pharmaceuticals supplies the prison with drugs and they are scheduled to experiment a new lethal poison on death row inmates"said Shinichi stopping for breath. "It was already dark outside and th moon had already assumed its place in the night sky "Wait,cool kid you don't mean what Im thinking do you" said a surprised Jodie." Yes did you know the prison also provides the Beika pharma with human cadavers for tests,these are usually those prisoners who die and whose bodies are not claimed .They are paid and this helps in the upkeep of the prison.It looks like that the Bo has planned to use Amane's drug to fake his death and get him out of there.Its 7:40pm the execution is in 20 mins we cant stop it but we can still stop him taking the body out .Hurry up."said Shinichi ,"I have a plan.  
"After the execution they will probably take the body to the rear and transport it an a refrigerated truck. All we have to do is look for a Beika pharm truck and our work is done all that would be left is to catch Tanaka in the act."said Shinichi.  
They arrived 25 min later at the prison to find a Beika pharma truck idling at the back of the prison and a car probably Tanaka'sparked close by,the guards seemed to be in hearty conversation with the driver.This gave an opportunity for them to slip inside unnoticed and in a few quick movements put the guards and driver to sleep and dragged their bodies and took their place laying in wait.10 min later two shadowy figures emerged from the door carrying a body bag ,the moon playing tricks with their shadows. They placed the body in the truck and got into Tanaka's car .Tanaka yelled "Kurita take the body to my place at 23 temple drive I need to do a few tests before I take it to the lab.  
"Ok sir,Shinichi replied mimicking the drivers' voice as Jodie started the truck and headed out.This information was relayed out to the FBI personnel and within minutes Tanaka's house was secured and a trap was laid for him.Half an hour later the two vehicles arrived a the house and the body was taken inside to the basement where the private lab was housed. The lab was huge with the latest equipment was seen.Tanaka kept the body on the table and administered it a drug and provided a jolt to start the heart by using a defibrillator. The body started to show signs of life as the chest began to expand and contract. Upon seeing this the FBI agents hidden in the house emerged with their guns pointed at Tanaka and the assassin."You are under arrest for attempted murder,aiding and abetting a criminal organization ,you have the right to remain silent anything you say will e held against you in the court of law"said Jodie in a authority filled voice slowly removing her disguise."Where is Ran ?"asked Shinichi. "Oh you mean that girl, she is at the lab but it might be too late for her she maybe lost in wonderland by now and all the while she was screaming Shinichi help me till she fell silent " said Tanaka laughing maniacally and ran towards the table and pressed a button under it that sent a siren buzzing and a countdown began "Get out of here now this place is going to blow up"said screamed Shinichi , Tanaka disappeared in the commotion taking the assassin with him,all the officers rushed out as the count reached . a loud explosion filled the air and the house was covered in flames taking Tanaka and the assassin with it as their painful screams rent the air.  
Dejected at being unable to capture Tanaka alive they headed to the Beika labs where they found Ran strapped to a chair with needles poking into her nerves.She seemed weak and mumbling and her eyelids were moving rapidly as if caught in a realistic dream .the rushed her to the hospital where she was immediately given an IV .The doctors said they could'nt do anything now because she was not responding external stimuli and they had to keep her under observation and flush her system via dialysis and hope that the drug concentration would go down reducing the effect on the brain.  
present Ran awoke the next morning her body still radiating Shinichi's body heat ,her eyes closed she stretched her left arm to feel if he was still sleeping only to find an empty bed still warm meaning he had been there till just a moment ago,When she was just about to call for him he entered the room with two coffee mugs in hand and handed one to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek saying "good morning"."Dont you have work today" asked Ran yawning "Baaro today is sunday and Im off today, well ill be in the living room watching TV you go back to sleep since you did sleep late yesterday night and after all you did a lot yesterday"said Shinichi covering her with the blanket and walking off .Ran watched him leave the room as she drifted off to sleep again.There it was again that prickling sensation but this time she felt like she was hearing a voice speaking to her a familiar voice but she didnt know whose she had heard that voice a thousand time but she was not able to place it.The speaker of the voice seemed to be in a lot of pain and speaking to her as if it wanted to wake her up from her slumber,she tried to open her eyes but her eyelids seemed glued shut.She felt afraid that she wouldnt be able to wake up again she tried to shout but there was no voice coming out of her mouth,she couldnt move her body it seemed heavy and chained.  
"Haibara cant you figure out something you are a researcher right do something I cant bear to see her like this" pleaded Shinichi .  
"There is one way she might open her eyes for a second or so during that she needs to see something important "said haibara."you'll need to get into your adult form first" giving him the capsule. The capsule gave him his body back ."Im going to give her a drug thats going to tingle or shock her brain a little when that happens the other effects on the brain will lose its hold you'll need to act that time dont lose this opportunity,it will take a few minutes Im going to leave you alone "said haibara asking them to vacate the room pushing Mouri out of the room who seemed to think it was a bad idea to leave shinichi alone with his daughter.  
"Hey Ran "said Shinichi bringing his head close to hear ear"You know its so funny you were besides me all along and I did not understand how precious you to me now that Im losing you I realize this,How could I forget such a simple thing ,Ran you have to wake up ,I need you ,you were always there for me,behind me supporting and helping me in your own way and when you need me Im not there "said Shinichi tears falling from his eyes ."Ara how silly of me crying like this showing you my uncool side" he said wiping his tears.  
"Huh why does my face feel wet", thought Ran "I can hear the voice again ,This voice is Shinichi I know how could i forget,Why is he sad" she thought making an effort to open her eyes,For some reason her eyes opened ,she saw Shinichi wiping his tears,"Shinichi "she said softly.Upon hearing his name he looked up to see Ran eyes wide open looking at him "Ran,Ran Thank God you are awake " he said giving he a tight hug.Hearing him shout loudly everyone outside rushed inside ""why am I here "she asked looking at the crowd of well wishers in surprise."Dont you remember anything ,you were in a coma for 2 days "shinichi said .  
"No the last thing I remember is Conan-kun running out and after that everything is a blank.  
"It might have been stressful for her so her heart chose to forget this as if it had never happened." the doctor explained.  
they then told her how she had been in captivity for a couple of days and how Jodie n Conan and Shinichi found her. She asked for Conan whom they said was sleeping at Hakase's after being tired.  
After allowing her to rest for a couple of days she was taken home,"Its a good thing she forgot about the last few days which means she is no longer in danger from the BO"said Haibara(secretly happy that she still might have a chance) as they helped Ran settle in ."Ya " Shinichi said "it means that I have to carry this burden again". .Haibara left saying that she would got the Hakase's place ."Please tell Conan I'm sorry" said Mouri.K "I shouldnt have been so mean to him its just that I couldnt accept a kid solving thing I couldnt, I owe him for saving Ran's life yet again, Kudo tell him to come back Ran misses him and though I dont want to admit it I do miss that smart mouth too"."He'll be back tomorrow ,he said "replied Shinichi surprised to see Mouri.K so humble.  
"Uncle,Before leaving Im going to see her once again"said Shinichi at which Mouri nodded his head.  
"Ran ,I was curious what were you dreaming of "Asked Shinichi,  
" I was dreaming of the future were we were all together my mom and dad, and you and I"saying the last part softly embarrassed at having to tell it out loudly." I dreamt only of you"she said " I DREAM ONLY OF YOU" , "i dream of you too"he replied." I LOVE YOU RAN"he said kissing her on the lips, "I dont care if this is a dream please dont let it end"she thought as she closed her eyes and holding Shinichi in an embrace.

THE END 


End file.
